Flower
by Dangerpronek
Summary: A Word Challenge from ShaphneAddict.  Hope you like it, please review.


_A/N: A word challenge with ShaphneAddict! :) My word is flower so, I tried my very best with that. It's a super funword to work with. Thanks ShaphneAddict! Hope you all like it, I'm not use to writing Shaphne so I hope I did well. And I know there is a lot of mistakes in this story so just please forgive me? :) Thanks! _

_Flowers_

It was the big lunch time rush hour, in the city of down town Crystal Cove. A medium height, thin, woman, made her way through the crowd. Wearing a her long hair curled perfectly, with a light purple head-band right above her bangs, a purple cotten winter coat wrapped around her body to keep her body freezing in low winter air temps. Gloves protecting her hands from the chill & go-go boots that matched perfectly with the coat.

Twenty-one year old Daphne Ann Blake, on her way to grab some lunch, while on her lunch break. Daphne opened the door to the strong smell of the bakery that hit her like a bullet. She walked to the counter to ring up her order.

"One warm coffee, please." Daphne said. The cashier handed her the order after Daphne payed. Daphne scanned the room for a seat to sit. To her suprise she spotted a certian blond man seated by himself, reading a newspaper & drinking coffee. The orange ascot, showing out of his black work coat was no other than twenty-two year old, Fredrick Herman Jones, better known to Daphne as Freddie. Daphne smiled the walked up to him & folded his paper down.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Jones, eating lunch all alone." Daphne said with a smirk on her face. Fred looked up to the voice.

"Hey Daph! Long time no see, right?" Fred said.

"I'll say! Where have you been!" Daphne asked, Fred glanced out the window, as if he was watching her someone he knew to come in.

"Oh, I've been around, busy with work and all, you know?" Fred said. Daphne nodded, she knew exactly what he meant. Working full time jobs was tough on any human. Keeping up with it all you barely had any sort of life outside an office.

"Mind if I join you?" Daphne asked. Fred sit up straight, it looked like he was uncomfortable to Daphne.

"Uh..sure!" Fred said, moving his paper to the other side of the table. Daphne slid into the booth, & rested her purse on the seat beside her.

"How's life been?" Daphne asked, using her best smile on him. She'd had a crush on Fred since the day they met years ago in middle school. Fred never seemed to take her feelings or flirts seriously though. He was a little clueless at times to be in law school. And working as a book writer.

"Pretty good. Finishing up some last touches on a book, then I'll be complete." He said taking a sip of his cooled coffee.

"That's nice." Daphne said. She took a glance down at her watch & saw the time, she had just enough time to walk back to work before she'd be late.

"Oh my, I didn't know it was so late! Time flys when your with someone...special." Daphne hinted while Fred was on his cell checking the time. "Right Freddie?"

"What? Where you talking to me?" He asked. Daphne sighed silently.

"Never mind. I've gotta go." She said leaving the bakery. Walking down the busy streets once again, they were starting to clear up with the lunch hour ending. A million little thoughts bubbled in Daphne's mind as she walked. _Does he feel anything for me? Doesn't he know how bad I've wanted to go out with him? Can he not take a hint? What's a girl like me to do? _She thought. Finally she reached the office just in time.

Hours past when it was around Five o'clock. Daphne grabbed her coat & gloves & dressed herself for the dropping temps. Then hurried to the subway station to get a ride to her apartment. She reached her apartment door shortly after getting off the subway.

Daphne spotted something at her door, it was a bunch of flowers, all sorts of colors & kinds. Daphne's grin grew wide. She picked them up & sniffed them.

"Freddie must have sent them!" Daphne said excited. She looked around the floor to see any cards or something that said who it was from. She found a note sticking up out of the flowers. Daphne opened it.

"_There's a secret, it's a secret I've kept inside my heart hidden forever. I can't wait another moment to tell you. I'm not good with words & I don't know how you'll handle it so I'm writing it out in a note. Daphne Blake, I've loved you forever & always will, with all my heart! I know it unexpected, I hope you feel the same way. _

_Love, Your Secert Lover"_

Daphne gasped & jumped in the air with joy, flapping the note up & down.

"He cares! He loves me, he really loves me!" Daphne shouted with excitment.

"Oh Freddie, why did you wait so long to tell me?" Daphne said to herself. She quickly stuck the note in her handbag & ran out the door. She caught the person she was looking for. Fred with his arm full of books walking into the college building. Daphne ran & jumped into his other free arm.

"Oh Freddie!" Daphne shouted. Fred looked at her with a smile.

"Well what's got you so happy?" He asked. Daphne laughed.

"Oh, like you don't know!" Daphne said.

"Ummm..I kinda don't." Fred said truthfully. Daphne just laughed.

"Well I can say it made me very happy! I can't believe you were afraid to tell me!" Daphne said.

"Tell you what?" Fred asked, now more confused than before.

"Wasn't it you that left those flowers & a note at the door of my apartment..?" Daphne asked as the smile started to fade away.

"No, I've been at work all day, I just left to come to some late night classes." Fred said.

"What...?" Daphne sighed.

"Sorry Daph. What's it say?" Fred asked.

"That you admitted your feelings to me & that you've loved me forever & always..." Daphne said still in shock.

"I'm sorry Daphne but truth is.." Fred started then a women with brown eyes & long flat blond hair came jumping into Fred's free arm, that Daphne was now out of.

"Oh Freddie, you are going to be late if you don't hurry." The blond women sweetly said. Fred's face was red as the lipstick the blond was wearing.

"Who's this!" Daphne asked angry.

"Uhh, Daphne that's what I was trying to tell you, I already have a girlfriend, meet Lori Steen." Fred said. Daphne crossed her arms as her bottom lip curved out, as if she was pouting.

"Fine! Oh by the way, thanks for letting me waste more than half my life on you!" Daphne said walkiing back into the streets filled with few people & many cars beside on the road. Fred felt bad for what had just happened but with Lori as his girlfriend there was really nothing else he could do now.

Daphne walked into the same bakery she had went into earlier, same one she sat in with Fred, the man that was once her shining knight & was now nothing more than a forgotten memory to her. She plopt herself in a seat looking out the window to the happy people walking down & up the street with bags full of gifts. _If Fred didn't send me those flowers..then who did! This is all so crazy. Maybe it's a trap or something. _Daphne thought.

Then a man came up to her, he handed her a cup of coffee. Daphne shook herself out of her thoughts then spotted the tall thin man with light brown brushed hair. So clean & fresh looking, at first glance she didn't recognize him, then realized it was no other than Shaggy "Norville" Rogers.

"Like hey." He said. Daphne smiled warmly.

"Shaggy what are you doing here!" Daphne asked suprised.

"Like, I own this place." He told her, taking the seat across from her. "Brought you some coffee, I didn't expect to see you so sad tonight."

Daphne wondered what he meant by that. She hadn't spoke to Shaggy in a while. So how would he know how he thought she was going to feel.

"Thanks. Yeah, it's something silly I suppose.." Daphne said holding mug of hot cup of coffee with her cold hands.

"Like that's crazy, if it makes you sad Daphne it's no where close to silly! It's important, tell me what's wrong." Shaggy said. Daphne cracked a smile, she loved the way Shaggy was always on her side, wanting to listen to everything she had to say.

"Thanks Shaggy, I went to my apartment this afternoon when I got off work & to my suprise, found some lovely flowers at my door. I at first thouht they were sent by Fred, but that wasn't the case. Since he's already got a girlfriend. I don't know, I guess it's bothering me that I can't figure out who sent them!" Daphne said. Shaggy reached out for Daphne's hand that she had lying out on the table while the other her head rested on.

"Daphne, I...sent those flowers..." Shaggy admitted. Daphne's head flew up from the table as she stared at Shaggy.

"A-and it was you who sent that note too!" Daphne asked suprised, Shaggy felt a knot in his throat as he swalloed, trying to figure out her reaction. He nodded.

"Oh Shaggy..." Daphne said, witha big smile showing up on her face " Truth is, I've always loved you too but..I thought you loved Velma!"

"Like nah, Velma is way too smart. It's your dazzling eyes that keep me awake at night, your plum pink lips that make me toss & turn, and you that I wish I could call mine." Shaggy said, not realizing how quickly he had just admitted this to Daphne.

"Shaggy, I'd be honored to go out with you one dinner. What do ya say? "Daphne asked. Both felt like different people tonight, Daphne would've never asked a man out, that was always the mans job for the lady. And Shaggy never dreamed he'd be so opened about his thoughts with a women.

"I say, of course so! Like this is all happening so fast, is it a dream?" Shaggy said. Daphne giggled.

"I'd think it was if it weren't for this pleasent warmth feeling of my hand in yours. That let's me know this isn't a dream. It's just the best day of our lives." Daphne said softly. Shaggy smiled.

A year quickly passed, Shaggy & Daphne was officially a couple. They'd gone on trips, dates & all sorts of fun adventures through out the last year.

Daphne sat on a rock, resting after a long hike up to the top of Lovers Lane Mountian. Shaggy came up from behinde her out of the woods.

"Like Daph, these are for you." He said handing her a bunch of beautiful wildflowers. Daphne's favorite color.

"Aww Shaggy, they're beautiful!" Daphne said. She took a sniff of them, then spotted something down in the flowers. Daphne picked up the note.

"?" Is all it's said. Daphne took her eyes off the note to look at Shaggy then to her suprise found him on one knee. Daphne gasped, as happy tears flowed from her ocean blue eyes.

"WIll you marry me, my flower, Daphne?" He asked. Daphne bounced off the rock into his arms.

"A million times yes!" She screamed with joy & excitment!

Three years had came and gone so fast. In a little house in Crystal Cove, Ohio, there were wedding photos from the day the couple got married. & photo's of they're adventures together as husband & wife. Hanging on another wall was pictures filled with happy smiles from the couple with they're little son & daughter.

"Like, go take these to mommy Kelly, you too Dave." Shaggy said handing his children some flowers he'd brought home after his long hard day at work. The two small children ran quickly into the house.

"Suprise!" They both shouted. Daphne turned around.

"Well, how lovely! They're beautiful! Where did you get these from kids?" Daphne said, smiling while taking a sniff of the flowers.

"Like, hi honey." Shaggy said, greeting his wife.

"Oh Shaggy! I love them." She said giving him a kiss.

"I'm glad you like them, my flower." Shaggy said. Daphne grinned. As her cheeks started to burn, she still blushed everytime Shaggy called her, "Flower".

"Here mommy!" Dave said handing his mother a little note.

"What is this.." Daphne said opening the note and reading it.

_"I'm so glad, I didn't wait another day to confess my feelings. Telling you I loved you was the best thing I've ever done, slipping that ring on your finger, while my heart was about to beat out of my chest, I swear it was the best feeling. Saying "I Do" & hearing you say that you did too, was worth everything I've ever done. Hearing the cry from our child, best sound I've ever heard. You know what's better than the best? Handing you..flowers. Seeing that smile on your face, makes my world complete. You are my everything, you are my wife, you are, my flower." _

Daphne had tears runnning down her cheeks. Shaggy looked over, & gently wiped away the tears.

"I love you." She said wraping her arms around him. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Daphne.." He said.

_**THE END.**_

_**I know it wasn't that good at all, I'm not very good at Shaphnes. Please forgive my many mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**_


End file.
